padang rumput
by Taiyou desu
Summary: Padang Rumput. saksi bisu kisah cinta Beilschmidt dan Héderváry. suck at summary. my first fict in this fandom. cekidot !


Guten Tag!

Kali ini, saya memproduksi fict yang berjudul,

**Padang Rumput**

Rate:

**T**

Category:

**Family , hurt/comfort **

Disclaimer:

**Hungaria dan Prussia adalah character dari **

**Sensei Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Sedangkan fict, Ritter dan Schönne milik saya**

Warning:

**Gaje, OOC, typo, abal, dll**

"hei!" suara milik pria bersurai platina dan bermanik merah darah menyapa padang rumput di bukit itu. Bersamaan dengan menolehnya manik emerald itu, angin dan isi dari padang rumput itu menoleh ke arahnya. "kau terlambat, tuan yang _tidak_ hebat!"balas perempuan bermanik emerald itu. Suara yang garang itu membuat angin bersembunyi dibalik punggung pria itu. Entah kenapa, suara perempuan itu mengingatkan pria itu akan masa kecilnya.

_-Flashback mode on-_

"_hei, Lizzy!" panggil anak albino kepada temannya. "hei, namaku Eli!" balas temannya, yang membuat kau percaya kalau dia itu laki-laki -namun kau salah. "kau kan perempuan, makanya aku memanggilmu dengan kata itu," ucap anak albino itu lagi. "tidak, aku lebih menyukai menjadi anak laki-laki !" ucap Eli-atau Lizzy, keras kepala. Si albino itu menghela nafas, "Lizzy, sebentar lagi kau berumur 13 tahun. Kau tahu kan, bahwa diumur begitu kau harus menjadi perempuan sungguhan?". Lizzy menatap bocah albino yang berumur 14 tahun itu. Ia terdiam, namun ia tetap teguh akan pernyataannya tadi. "Lizzy, kau adalah orang yang hebat di hidupku, walau tidak sehebat aku. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti menjadi orang yang tangguh dan cantik kalau kau merubah penampilanmu." Ujar albino itu dengan lembut. Lizzy terperangah mendengarnya. "dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata itu, wahai Gilbert asem?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. "novel. Bosku lagi demam akan novel, jadi yah, aku jadi korban novelnya. Dia itu memang bos yang tidak awesome!" jawab Gilbert, si albino tadi sambil tersenyum miring khasnya. "huh, walaupun begitu, aku tak akan menjadi perempuan!" ucap Lizzy yang tetap setia akan kekeras-kepalaannya. "terserah kau saja, yang penting hari ini kita akan berburu binatang yang awesome !" balas Gilbert lalu, ia berlari menuju hutan._

_-Flashback mode off-_

"maaf, banyak urusan yang tidak awesome di kantor tempo hari," ucap Gilbert Beilschmidt yang mengambil tempat di samping Elizaveta Héderváry. "oh, jadi apa alasanmu mengajakku kemari?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap mata pria albino itu. "tidak ada," pria itu berbaring sambil menikmati alam di negaranya, Prussia. "hah?" perempuan memiliki fisik berumur 25 tahun itu terkejut dan tersentak. "tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan masa lampau yang hebat itu." Gilbert menjawabnya santai lalu, menutup matanya. "masa itu..." Lizzy bergumam dan disambung pria itu dengan "masa pertama kali kita yang hebat ini, menemukan tempat yang hebat ini," wanita disampingnya ikut berbaring disamping pria itu. Kenangan yang hebat itu kembali menyapa.

_-Flashback mode on-_

"_kalau kau tangguh, kejar aku yang hebat ini !" ucap Gilbert berlari meninggalkan Lizzy-atau Eli dibelakangnya. "kau!" umpat Eli menyusul sahabatnya. _

_._

_._

"_kau terlambat, nona-tidak, tuan yang tidak awesome"ucap Gilbert mengejek sahabatnya. "kau, hah... kau harusnya tahu, kalau daya tubuhku mulai menurun! Jadi, harusnya kau mengerti," balas Eli sambil mengambil tempat. "ya, aku tahu itu. Masa' tuan yang awesome ini melupakan hal penting dari sahabatnya?" bocah itu lalu memegang tangan sahabatnya erat. "hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lizzy berontak dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Namun apa daya, ia lebih lemah dari sahabatnya itu. "lihatlah!" Gilbert mengalihkan perhatian Lizzy menuju pemandangan yang indah. Dibawah mereka, terdapat dataran. Dimana sungai yang membagi tempat itu menjadi 4 bagian. Disisi atas kanan terdapat kota, sedangkan disebelahnya terdapat pertanian. Disisi bawah kiri terdapat perternakan dan disampingnya terdapat hutan lindung. Lizzy terpana melihatnya, jarang jarang ia dapat menikmati keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan ini. "aku yang hebat ini menepati janji 'kan?"ucap Gilbert lembut tapi narsis itu, membuat Lizzy semakin terpana. "kau lupa? Aku berjanji menunjukkan mu keindahan tanah Preuβen-ku yang hebat!" ucap Gilbert yang membuat Lizzy semakin diam. Dipikirannya ia semakin percaya, kalau temannya yang narsis ini sangat baik dan keren. "ah, terima kasih!" kata – kata itu menyeruak keluar dari mulut sang Hungaria. "tak apa-apa, malah aku meminta maaf," ucap Gilbert menatap Lizzy. "kenapa?" tanya remaja putri yang fisiknya berumur 14 tahun itu heran. "aku akan berperang menyatukan Jerman. Tenang, Hungaria berada di daftar terakhir kok!" jawab Gilbert tenang. "baguslah, akupun bersedia bersatu denganmu. Tapi, berjanjilah kau pulang dengan selamat dan penuh akan kemenangan!" Lizzy mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "kau juga, berjanjilah kalau kau bisa bertahan. apalagi dari si aristokrat lemah itu!" Gilbert mengancungkan kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingking putih Lizzy. Setelah mereka berjanji, si albino itu pergi bersama prajuritnya. Meninggalkan Lizzy yang memasang wajah khawatir. _

_-Flashback mode off-_

Gilbert menghela nafas dan duduk. Disampingnya terdapat wanita yang ia kasihi sedang tertidur. Ia menatapnya, wajah Lizzy yang manis dengan ikatan rambutnya yang membuat Gilbert semakin mencintainya. Perlahan, ia melepas ikatan rambut itu. Setelah ia memastikan tak ada yang membuat Lizzy terbangun, ia melepas pedang peraknya dari sarungnya. Ia menatap pedang itu, berbagai kejayaan dan kekalahan ia lalui bersama pedang itu. Kalau kau disitu, pasti kau akan terpana. Karena, pedang itu adalah pedang perak terbaik dan ditempa bersama besi yang memiliki kualitas terbaik satu-satunya di dunia ini. Gilbert menelusuri pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya, memori kembali datang. apalagi, saat ia memandang wanita yang ia kasihi sekali lagi.

_-Flashback mode on-_

"_kau berhasil, Gilbert!" ucap kanselir Prussia, Otto von Bismarck saat ia berhasil menghancurkan pasukan Prancis. Ia menyeringai, dan menatap Francis didepannya sambil duduk bersimpuh. ia menginjak kepala 'kakak dari seluruh eropa' itu. Di hatinya, menggema kata 'hebat' dan 'awesome' untuk memujinya. "bangsat, kau!" umpat Francis sambil meludah kearahnya. "diam kau! Tapi, aku sudah merasa puas! Walau beberapa menit disini. Selanjutnya, terserah padamu!" Remaja yang berfisik 16 tahun itu mengelap pipinya yang diludahi. Ia menyingkirkan kakinya, lalu beranjak pergi. "aku yang hebat ini menang, Jerman bersatu, Austria sang pengecut itu kalah dan menyerah. Selanjutnya bertemu Hungaria" ia berjalan tegap dan bersemangat menuju Prussia. Namun, "tuan, Austria menguasai Hungaria!" ucap prajuritnya khawatir. Mendadak, aura kebencian Gilbert keluar. Membuat para prajurit menyingkir. Bismarck mengikuti negaranya, ia yakin negaranya ingin menyerang Austria. Dan jujur, ia ingin membuat Aristokrat itu lebam – lebam. Namun, ia ingat kalau mereka sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai. "Gilbert, kali ini kita akan memakai siasat damai" ucap pria yang memegang jabatan Kanselir Prussia dan Jerman bersatu itu membuat langkah Gilbert terhenti. "baiklah, aku kerumahnya. Berusaha berunding untuk mengembalikan Hungaria," ucap Gilbert dingin. _

_**Eldestein Manor,**_

_Remaja albino itu melangkah masuk dengan santainya. Ia datang kesana hanya untuk mengembalikan kebebasan sahabat tersayangnya dan tentu saja bertemu dengannya. "maaf, apakah tuan ada perlu dengan tuan Roderich?" tanya perempuan berambut hazel panjang dan bermanik emerald. Gilbert membeku, karena rupa pelayan ini mirip sahabatnya, kecuali rambutnya. "tentu, aku yang hebat ini harus bertemu dengan aristokrat yang lemah itu," jawabnya dingin. Pelayan itu membeku, manik emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. Gilbert bingung, melihat kelakuan pelayan ini. "Gil-Gilbert Beilschimdt, 'kan?" tanya pelayan itu terisak. "ya? Apa? Aku sedang terburu-buru!" jawabnya tak sabaran. "ini aku, Hungaria, Elizaveta Héderváry" ucap Lizzy yang kontan membuat Gilbert memeluknya, "kau baik baik saja?". "ya, aku suka disini. Menyenangkan!" ucap Lizzy yang membuat hati Gilbert semakin tertusuk. Ia memaksakan tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya bahagia. "ayo, masuk!" ajak Hungaria, orang yang bertahun-tahun ia rindukan. _

_._

_._

_._

_Gilbert melangkah keluar dengan aura membunuh dan hati yang teriris. Cara damainya ditolak. Hungaria bahagia bersama Austria, apalagi aristokrat itu membuat sahabatnya menjadi wanita sejati. Gilbert bersumpah, akan memenangkan sahabatnya dan membuat aristokrat itu menderita. lalu, ia mengumandangkan sumpahnya di Padang Rumput yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Lizzy. _

_Dan itu terjadi. _

_._

_._

_._

Gilbert tersenyum saat melihat cincin emas putih yang dihiasi berlian mungil bersarang di jari manis Lizzy. Apalagi kata "papa!" yang dilantunkan 2 malaikat mungilnya menambah kebahagiaannya. Seiring malaikatnya mendekatinya, kekasihnya terbangun.

Ia menatap Lizzy dan dibalas anggukan kekasihnya itu. Dengan serentak, mereka mereka mengejar malaikat mereka, sehingga sang malaikat berteriak bahagia dan berlari, menjauhi rentangan tangan orang tua mereka.

Permainan itu terhenti saat sang orangtua menangkap mereka. "aih, papa _nggak awesome!"_ ucap Ritter Beilschmidt yang memiliki rupa sepertinya dan tentu saja, kata-kata _awesome _dan_ hebat-nya_. "haha, maafkan papamu yang _awesome_ ini!" balas sang papa, Gilbert yang sama-sama narsis seperti anaknya. Lizzy hanya bisa tertawa bersama anak bungsunya, Schönne Beilschmidt.

Ya, mereka berbahagia bersama di padang rumput ini. Padang rumput yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu kisah bahagia Beilschmidt- Héderváry.

.

.

.

"_apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Elizaveta Héderváry sehidup-semati?_

"_ya, aku yang hebat ini bersedia menjadi suami Elizaveta Héderváry yang hebat!"_

_Ya, ia membuktikan janjinya kepada sang saksi bisu, sang padang rumput_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

ABSURD!

Huaaaa, padahal ada proyek fict fandom lain malah nyasar kesini -_-

#abaikan adegan curcoul ini!

**NOTE: mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa menikah. apalagi kalau menikah itu karena dijajah atau menjadi satu. Nah, saya akan menyampaikan ide saya. Begini, 'kan Prussia bukan negara lagi. Namun, ia tidak mati atau dihapuskan. Oleh karena itu, ia dan hungaria menikah XD dan, mereka nikahnya di padang rumput ini.**

KriSar dibutuhkan di Review

Review ga review urusan anda OwO

Terima kasih, telah membaca fict yang instan ini dan terima kasih banyak untuk para review!


End file.
